


In Time

by Super_Clown



Series: In Time (Supercorp) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I cried while writing this, Sad Ending, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad sad sad ending, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Clown/pseuds/Super_Clown
Summary: Kara, Lena and the other heroes face off against Lex and Lillian. However, before they can claim victory, a unbearable price has to be paid
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: In Time (Supercorp) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797220
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

It was over. Supergirl and co. had discovered that the two evil Luthor’s had brought the bottle to Shelly island, plotting to use the energy to send a radioactive signal across the earth to kill any species other than human. The heroes raced there, met by two Lexosuits. 

The two sides clashed, the Luthor’s able to hold their own even though they were hopelessly outnumbered. The heroes drew the fighting outside, allowing Lena to portal in and disarm the weapon. Between punches, Kara heard her friend over the comms. 

“I need some help in here.” Lena’s voice echoed in everyone’s ears. 

“Go, we got this.” Kara said to Alex, before being thrown back by Lillian. Alex ran, dodging blasts and stray heat vision, making her way into the control room. She was met with the youngest Luthro typing away frantically, the screens in the room flashing red. 

“There’s a control panel in the room with the pods,” Lena said quickly, continuing to type, “There is a switch I need to flip and the same time as a button up here, I can’t do it alone.” Alex nodded, running out the door and to the pod room.

Searching around for a minute, she located the switch.

“Lena I found it, are you ready.” Alex said. Waiting for an answer, she was met with a loud clanging fury. Static, followed and then a loud grunt and a gunshot. 

“Kara, Lena, anybody?” Alex asked, ready to go back up to the control room. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Lena said a little weakly, “Flip the left switch and wait a minute to flip the right switch.” Alex nodded, flipping it, waiting for the second signal. 

“Alex, Lena, we have Lillian but Lex broke away, he went back inside. We think he’s heading for the control room.” Kara’s voice broke through the silence. 

“Ok, we’ve almost disarmed the weapon. Lena did you get that?” Alex said. This all was almost over.

“Got it, Alex flip the second switch no-” Lena was cut off and her line went static. Being flung to the ground and turning around she saw her brother.

“I gotta say sis, I didn’t expect you to show up here.” He sneered, advancing on her. 

“You’ve always underestimated me,” She shot back, “It’s why you always lose.”

“Always thinking you’re on the right side.” He laughed. “You helped me do all of this, the only thing I underestimated was how many times you would clean up after your own mistakes.”

“Well at least I try to do the right thing.” Lena said, at the same time the screens stopped flashing red. She smiled. They did it, they won. 

“Well, you may have stopped this plan, but you have also underestimated me.” He snarled, flexing his arm to protrude a sword. Before Lena had a chance to look back, she felt a throbbing pain in her stomach. Looking down, she saw the blade being removed from her gut, the blood splashing out. 

Her knees weakening, she fell down. Her brother followed her, leaning in and whispering in her ear.

“You killed me, Lena. Over her. That was the day you stopped being my sister.” She suddenly felt the weight above her leave, and she was left there, leaning against the control panels, bleeding profusely. She became acutely aware of a figure sitting next to her. Hearing the voice she realized it was Alex. 

“Stay with me Lena, come on, just stay awake.” Alex said, putting her hands on the stab wound, blood spurting out over her hands. Lena stirred slightly, her vision becoming blurry. 

“Kara…..need to….tell...Kara.” She murmured. After everything these past few months she had realized something. Something she had to say before she went. 

“Kara, we need you in the control room, it’s Lena.” Alex said into her comms. She increased the pressure on the wound, Lena groaning in pain.

“Sorry Lena.” She whispered, “You need to stay, to tell Kara. Stay awake, please, for her.” Alex said. She was aware of the brunette’s feelings for her sister. Her sister had the same, even if she was a bit confused about them. A rush of wind blew past her and Kara appeared at Lena’s side.

“Hey, Lena, stay with me.” Kara whispered. She held onto the woman’s hand, Lena squeezing it weakly. She smiled, looking the blonde in the eyes. 

“Kara….there’s something I need to say…” Lena began, before stopping, the darkness threatening to overcome her senses. 

“No, don’t talk like that.” Kara said. She looked up at Alex, pleading. The woman shook her head, the damage had been done. Using her x-ray vision, Kara saw that her sister was right.

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispered, “About everything. I should’ve told you from the moment I met you, but I was so scared…….Scared of being rejected by the only person who accepted me.” A lone tear fell down her face. If this was it, she had to tell the blonde.

“Lena, please,...” Kara pleaded, tears forming in her eyes and falling down her face. Alex removed her hands and took a few steps back, giving them the space for a goodbye. 

“God, Kara I’m sorry I hurt you so much.” She said, bringing a hand to cup the blonde’s face.  
“I love you. And I was so scared I buried it down inside and never told you. I should’ve, I’m sorry it took this to make me tell you.” She stopped, taking a shaky breath, her vision clearing for a second, giving her one last look at the beautiful woman in front of her. “I love you soo much.”

“I love you too. I should’ve realized it before now, but I have since the moment I walked into your office with my cousin. You make my life better, please, just stay.” Kara said. The brunette just leaned in and captured her lips in a long overdue kiss. They kissed for a few seconds, their lips moving against each other’s. They broke apart, looking each other in the eyes one, last, time. Lena smiled, finally at peace. She let her last breath go, her hand falling from the blonde’s face onto her lap. Kara let the sobs take over, resting her head against the fallen’s shoulder, crying her eyes out. 

Alex sat down next to her sister, putting her arm around her shoulder. Kara moved into her arms, her sobbing continuing. Her sister just hugged her tighter, tears falling down her own face. Lena and her may have had problems, but they were friends, even after everything that had happened. 

“I should’ve told her,” Kara cried in between sobs, “I should’ve told her everything. This is all my fault.” Alex began rubbing circles on her back, letting the blonde cry it out. J’onn, Nia and Brainy walked into the room, shocked at the sight in front of them. Looking up, Alex shook her head sadly, Nia’s hand going to her mouth, jarred by what had happened. Nia went to go comfort the blonde with her sister, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at J’onn she understood. Kara would need her, need all of them. In time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so scared something like this would happen in the finale. I've been sitting on this for awhile so here ya go


End file.
